Unfortunate Camping Trip
by Alchemist301
Summary: Read about casual draenei family trip, that turns into nightmare. This is my 2nd written story and I think that it went very well. WARNING: This story contains rape, fetish and non-con elements, if it's not suitable for you, then don't read it! Author reminds you that this is FICTION and he DOESN'T support real life rape or any similar violence. With that being said, dig in! :)


Melenia laid in their tent and smiled as her two children were chasing each other on the beach of Darkshore. It was wonderful, yet somehow relaxing sight to witness, she and her husband Balan have long awaited to finally take a break from the busy schedule of work in Exodar and take a trip away from home, so they can be closer to nature, may as well take their kids with them, they thought. Melenia worked as jewelcrafter, even though her appearance wouldn't suggest it at all, she wasn't wearing any jewels, except for her wedding ring. In a way it made sense, she didn't want to flash around with shiny jewels to attract any unwanted attention.

Melenia was average draenei female, at least in terms of height. She was roughly 7ft tall (213cm), however she had more womanly figure in the chest and hips area, that wasn't surprising, considering the fact that she was mother that has given birth to 2 beautiful and healthy children, while actually expecting the 3rd one. She was proud of her figure, her hips were wide and strong, used to bearing children and her breasts were quite big as well. Only trouble that she had with her body was the fact that she was lactating and sometimes her breasts hurt, to fix that, she had to squeeze some of the milk out, which wasn't very comfortable, but there wasn't anything else she could do, her 2 children, although still young, were too old for breastmilk. Occasionally, she had thoughts of maybe her husband could help her in this matter, while in a love making, but knowing him long enough, she immediately dismissed the idea.

She was happy with Balan, but he was very formal as a draenei, their lovemaking was as basic as it could be, he satisfied her in the bed, but there were no kinks that she could expect from him and sometimes it saddened her. Melenia was adventurous woman and she was all for new experiences and techniques in the bed, however her husband wasn't that fond on that. Therefore, the idea of him sucking on her breasts and relieving her of that over produced milk, while making love was out of the window.

With a sigh she crouched out of the tent and stood up while straightening her long black dress. She was gorgeous. Her deep blue skin was accenting well with her black dress and her horns gently laid backwards from her head.

She noticed her husband few meters away from their children, who both now were rolling on each other and trying to figure out who is strongest, sitting on a handmade wooden chair and fishing.

She smiled at her children and then made her way towards her husband, who looked to be very deep in his thoughts. As she walked on the beach she looked down and saw her massive bust, slightly jiggling on each of her steps, her dress basically ended at her breasts, showing quite a cleavage to anyone who would look at her, but it was not because she was perverted or anything, truth was far from that. Relating to her breast pain and sensitivity, she wanted them to be as free as society would find appropriate. As she walked further, her hand slid lower from her breasts and stopped at her belly. She was pregnant with her 3rd child, but it wasn't going on for too long, however, her belly was slightly pushed outwards and created a slight bump in her dress.

"How are you, darling?" Melenia asked her husband as she approached him from behind and put her hands on his shoulders. "Ah… could be better, can't get any damn fish!" he shouted with a hint of humor in his voice. "Maybe do something else, maybe play with the kids?" she said, while gently massaging his shoulders. Balan looked at the side and saw their two kids on the ground, smiling at him and gesturing for him to come to them.

"Perhaps I could do that" he smiled and stood up, kissing his wife on the forehead and making his way to their kids. Melenia stood there and watched how her husband and kids were having fun, it was making her smile inside and made her even happier that she was a mother.

Their two kids were copies of them, they shared similar facial expressions as their parents. The youngest was draenei boy called Balu. He was around 7 years old by human standards, while the girl was called Melissa, she was only 1 year older than her brother. They both shared their mothers obsidian hair, while their facial features were closer to their fathers.

Meanwhile, her sight went back to her husband, he was also average height for draenei, being 7ft 5in (231cm) tall, he had average physique, not filled with muscle, but then again, not that skinny. He had wide shoulders, which made him look more intimidating and for Melenia – more handsome.

After a while watching them having fun on the beach sands she smiled and went to join in the fun.

*meanwhile*

3 goblins moved quietly through the bushes along the beach shore, they had to avoid main road, because it was frequently patrolled by night elf sentinels. They were on a special mission assigned by Horde to infiltrate Alliances harbors and gather intel about their navy and its capabilities. They were moving upwards the coast to Lor'danel village from where they could reach Ruttheran in Teldrassil and sneak on the ship that would send them directly to Stormwinds harbour.

Their squad consisted of 2 males and 1 female. Buzzard (short for Buzz) was their assigned team leader and expert in interrogations and melee combat. He was rough person, sometimes even cruel, but his dedication for mission completion was above anything else.

He was closely followed by Sparky, she was expert in explosives and infiltration. Sometimes she was very light headed and cracked jokes on the road, that pissed off Buzz, but he had to deal with it, since she was an expert and very professional when focusing on the job and they couldn't get anyone else of her skill level at that time.

Lastly, they were accompanied by their chemist and expert in survival – Diesel. Everyone always became confused, when they heard his name, because last thing that they expected him to be was some kind of lab rat, who spends his day in lab to create potions and elixirs. He looked far from nerd, in fact, his name was the most fitting for his physique, because he was quite big for a goblin and his other speciality of being expert in survival, definitely helped him to stay in shape. While his companions were around 3ft tall (about 100cm), he was standing 4ft 4in (134cm), which would still be hilariously short for any other race (except gnomes), but for goblins he was considered to be "giant".

As they continued along the shore, they noticed something strange.

Buzz lifted up hand in gesture for them to stop. Both goblins stopped in their tracks and approached Buzz on his sides and kneeled down in the grass. Buzz then shortly followed them and got down on the ground and pulled out binoculars. He zoomed in on the sight and noticed tent, that was near to the beach shore in the grass and 4 draenei on the beach.

"Buzz, what do you see?" Sparky whispered to him, but loud enough so Diesel could hear it as well. "I see 4 draenei, from the looks of it 2 children and 2 adults, probably their parents". Buzz replied while switching the zoom settings. "What do we do?" asked Diesel. Buzz was still observing the sight "We could pass them, but there might be a chance that they could notice us" Buzz said, while keeping them on sight. "So, should we eliminate them?" asked Diesel. "No" Buzz replied. "It would take too much time to hide the bodies and sentinels might notice us" Buzz said "In addition of that" he continued "There are kids, I'm not into killing children" Buzz replied. Buzz was rough person, but even he had standards and respect, even for his foes. He would never do any harm to little kids, that was beyond his code.

"Hmm…" Sparky said in slightly funny noise. Both Buzz and Diesel looked at her to see what she was up to. "How about?" she started. "How about we have some fun with them?!" she stated, now slightly more excited. "What are you talking about?" Buzz asked her. Diesel was now looking at her with the same questioning expression.

"Well…" she started, trying to sound innocent. "What was the last time you two got laid? Because I know that I haven't for a while and I would LOVEEE to see that big, blue horsecock" Sparky finished with dreamy state on her face. "What?!" Buzz and Diesel pretty much shouted out at the same time.

"Oh, don't give me crap…" she said while smirking. "Don't tell me you two have never fantasized about banging some other races?" she continued. "Even more, something like draenei, don't they turn you on? It's so taboo and weird, I mean, their vaginas are probably so big that you could use them as shelter" she finished while cleaning her tears of laughter off her face.

Buzz had to admit, that he had these thoughts sometimes, but he managed to put them aside, because all he cared about was accomplished missions and the paycheck afterwards. But her comments really awakened something in him, something primal and kinky, that he no longer could absorb and ignore.

Diesel was silent, however, he was probably someone who would really go with this idea. Diesel had secrets and one of them was specifically draenei females, he had huge turn on to think about them, but he kept it to himself, otherwise everyone would make fun out of him. This was opportunity that he couldn't afford to skip.

Sparky looked at both her companions and saw the defeat in their eyes. "Ain't this a lot easier?" she asked while smiling. "Mission won't disappear, we can relieve ourselves and then continue" she finished while visibly being excited.

"Alright…" Buzz sighed. "Agree." Diesel added, without trying to sound overexcited. "Boss, what is the plan?" Sparky asked Buzz with a hint of smirk in her voice.

"It looks like they are not planning to leave any time sooner and soon it will get dark, we will act on the night." Buzz said and turned his head to Diesel. "Do you have that powder with you?" Diesel looked at him and nodded "Yes, I have enough of it, although its effect only lasts for 1 hour". Buzz and Sparky looked at each other and then back to the Diesel. "That will be enough time to have our fun" Buzz smirked and went back to observe 4 draenei on the beach having fun with each other.

"Psst… Buzz…" Sparky whispered to Buzz. "What is that power and what does it do?" she asked. "It erases all memory in the span of 1 hour, we use it on persons that compromise us, but which we cannot eliminate due to danger of being exposed" Buzz told her while continuing to observe.

"So, it means that we can have our fun with them, but they won't remember anything?" Sparky asked now in more intrigued tone. "That's right" Diesel responded.

After some time, Sparky asked. "But what about children?" Diesel looked at Sparky for her question and turned towards Buzz to hear his thoughts. "We are not doing anything with them and that's final" Buzz replied with steady and serious tone. Both his companions nodded with understanding, not wanting to really partake in something like that.

"I think we are going to be lucky tonight" both heard Buzz comment and smirk. Sparky and Diesel looked at him with questioning expressions. "Not only she is a mother, but it looks like she is expecting another one, now this is a catch" Buzz nearly shouted out.

That last line made Sparky smile wide while Diesel felt tingling sensation in his pants, he tried his best not to lose control, those new facts turned him on very much and he couldn't wait to taste this draenei.

"Let's wait them to go to sleep and then we proceed. Knock out the parents first and make sure that no one makes a noise" Buzz said and motioned for Sparky and Diesel to prepare for the assault.

*In the camp*

Melenia was tired, even though she was in her thirties, by human standards, playing games with her kids and husband left her exhausted. Melenia stood up from the ground and brushed sand from her dress. These activities made her sweat a bit, and the warm, moist Darkshore air wasn't helping in any way. She wiped her forehead and looked at her husband, he was guiding both kids to their tent, leaning closer and debating something with them, probably that its already too late and they should go to sleep, she thought.

Melenia turned towards the sea and noticed that sun really was about to start descend into horizon and night would arrive soon. She lifted up her arms and let the gentle breeze go through, refreshing her in the process. Closing eyes she savoured the moment, gentle wind, silence and peaceful noise of the sea, moving waves against the shallow shore, nearly put her in trance.

"Oh!" she jumped as she felt hands around her hips. Her husband had returned and managed to sneak behind her, although probably she just didn't notice, being so taken by the moment. By turning her head she looked in the eyes of her husband and smiled. This moment suddenly started to feel very romantic to her, she couldn't even remember last time when they would have been standing like this together and watching the sunset.

"It's a beautiful sight, don't you think?" she asked silently. "Not as beautiful as you." He replied and went to kiss her, she felt the motion and turned her face towards him while smiling and accepted it. He might not be very entertaining with her, but sometimes he revieled his romantic side and there was no way that she wouldn't use the moment.

They were kissing for a minute, before Melenia stopped "Did you put kids to sleep?" she asked. "Yeap, both should be sleeping already" he responded. "I think we better go back to tent, I'm quite exhausted myself" she said. Balan nodded and they went back to the tent while holding hands.

*not too far away*

"Finally... I was about to start on my own" Diesel complained. "Calm your nerves and get yourself together." Buzz commented, slightly annoyed by him. "We are dealing with 2 grown draenei, they are almost 3 times our size, if we are not careful, we might end up being the ones fucked" Buzz continued. They looked at Sparky and she had this dreamy state in her eyes. "Hey, snap out of it!" Buzz poked her. "I just can't wait to have that cock for myself alone!" she nearly jumped on the spot. Both males groaned and turned back towards the tent.

"Alright, I don't see any movement anymore, it looks like they are asleep already, Diesel. Did you made those sleep potions?" Buzz asked while turning to Diesel, who was putting the cork on the last bottle. "Yes, all set" he replied.

"Alright the plan is, Sparky will take the potions and enter the tent, immediately when you have the opportunity, pour this bottle on the lips of them, start with the adults and then kids." Sparky listened to Buzz and mentally noted everything. "It has to be you, because you are the best in sneaking close, and you are our best bet that they will not detect you." Sparky looked thoughtful and said "But, what if I cant spill it in their mouths? I mean, how..." Diesel interrupted her "These potions are potent enough, that they will knock them out at least for 10 minutes, even if just poured on the lips, and that's all we need". He said and Buzz nodded towards his statement.

"Alright, let's go lads" said Buzz and they all began to ascend towards the tent.

*Camp area*

Melenia was in deep sleep, but suddenly she felt some kind of liquid on her lips, she was too dreamy to understand what was going on "Darling... that's naught..." before she could finish her whispered sentence, she went back into dark, dreamless state.

She felt wind gently breeze around her face and mess with her hair a bit, she enjoyed the sensation, but then it kicked in, she was in the tent, how the hell she could feel wind? Her eyes snapped open and she tried to shout, but failed, her mouth was taped over and in the moment she tried to pull it off and stand up, both actions failed. She was bound around her wrists and ankles. Being on her side, outside the tent she looked around in panic to see what was going on, but her eyes weren't adapted yet and all she could see was 3 dark, short silhouettes, messing around the larger body, that was similar to her, also lying on the ground. In the moment she understood that it was her husband, she tried to shout and scream at them, but all that came out was gibberish in the sound of whispers. They had noticed her and one of them started to approach her. As the mysterious person came closer, she finally could make out what it was – it was goblin!

As Buzz approached her, he kneeled down to her head and pulled out a knife. Her eyes immediately shifted to the knife and she started to tremble. "Stop the struggling or I will hurt you" he told her in surprisingly good common. Her eyes went wide for a moment and she just nodded. She was surprised that this goblin was speaking in Alliance language. What she didn't know was that his specialty was "interrogation" which required him to know the language of his foes. He went back to the other 2 beings and started to speak in orcish, she assumed.

"Are you two done with him?" Buzz asked, while getting closer. "Yes... yes..." Diesel replied, as making the final knot around the big framed draenei ankles. "We don't want him to ruin everything don't we?" Sparky smirked at Buzz, while finishing her knot on his wrists.

Suddenly Melenia remembered about her kids and that she didn't see any of them here, she tried to get up, but as that failed again, she started jerking on the ground and scraping her hooves in the sand. Trio noticed her behavior and Buzz groaned "Now what the hell is wrong with this bitch now?" he nearly shouted in orcish and he started to walk towards her with visible anger in his frame.

As Melenia saw his aggressive movement, she started to shake her head rapidly, but as he approached her, he took her head in his hands and squeezed her cheeks. "Bitch, you have bad memory or something?" he asked her in serious tone, in her language. Melenia tried to shake her head again, but the movement was very slight, due to his hands holding her and tears started to escape her eyes. Buzz groaned again and released her head. Melenia was vbisibly starting to cry. "Listen up!" Buzz shouted at her. "I will remove the tape from your lips, so you can say what is on your mind" he told her and then pulled out his knife again "But I dare you to try to scream or shout for help and I will slit your throat." He continued. She was also shaking now, but nodded. "Alright." Buzz said and gently removed the tape from her lips. Melenia exhaled deeply and looked at him with teary eyes. "My kids... my chilren, what you monster have done to them..?" she asked him in desperate, but silent tone. "Bitch, you should be grateful, that I'm not the type of monster you think of me!" he shouted at her. She averted her eyes from him, not being able to handle this aggression. "Your kids are both safe in the tent, so they don't have to witness this" he continued and she visibly an deeply exhaled again. "But, if you or your husband won't cooperate with us, then we might involve them" he finished and she looked back at him in panic. "Please... don't.. I, We, do anything you say, just don't hurt my children" she pleaded to him with watery eyes. "Comply and they won't be touched" as he said, he put the tape back on her mouth and went back to Diesel and Sparky, who was now sitting nearby the big draenei and awaiting his orders.

"Ah.. motherly feelings" Sparky commented with a smirk and mocking in her voice, watching Buzz returning. "Powder has effect of 1 hour, we better start now" Diesel said, while adjusting his pants. Action wasn't unnoticed by Buzz and he smirked at him. "So, you really want that draenei pussy that much?" Buzz cracked a laugh at him, which made Sparky to giggle and Diesel to blush. "She might not even feel your pecker!" Buzz commented while digging through their bags to search for anything valuable. That made him slightly angry and he responded "Oh, she will, I will fuck that bitch hard, no one will mock me!" he responded with confidence in his voice. "Calm down cowboy, just messing with ya" Buzz laughed.

Meanwhile, Balan was waking up. "Now the fun starts..." Buzz pointed towards big framed draenei. He immediately understood that something is off, way off. And started to jerk violently and even some of the ropes were starting to make unsettling noises that made goblins to doubt whether or not they could actually hold this beast.

"Diesel, kick his head" Buzz ordered and Diesel with all his might kicked him in the head with his fist. Few meters away, Melenia screamed in her tape and tears started to fall from her eyes, seeing what they were doing to her husband. Groan escaped big draenei, as it become more calm, he wasn't knocked uncosciouss, but it seems that blow was strong enough for him to rethink his actions.

Buzz then knelt down to his head and pulled out a knife so he could see it. "Now listen carefully big boy... few meters over there is your girlfriend in the same situation as you are" as he heard it he tried to knock the goblin with his head, but Buzz pulled himself back and hit the draenei on the head again. After that he put his knife to his throat, so he could feel the cold blade against his skin. "One more time... do this shit one more time and I will kill you in front of your girl, DO YOU WANT THAT?" he shouted at him.

Both goblins had no idea what he was saying, but they trusted him to know what do, considering that he was the only one who could speak common and after all, he was interrogation specialist.

Draenei shaked his head slowly. "Now, as I said" Buzz continued while withdrawing his knife. "Your girl is in the same situation as you are, and your kids are safe." He saw draenei visibly relaxing hearing that. "But as long as you and your girl cooperates with us, do you understand that?" Buzz asked him. To which he nodded his head. "Good" Buzz replied.

"Let's continue" he motioned to his comrades, while he went to the Melenia. They turned the big draenei on his side so he could see his wife and them at the same time, while Buzz pulled female little bit closer to them.

Their stares met and "I love you" could have been read in them. "Now, this is how it's going to go down" Buzz started to speak. "We were doing our own stuff and let's just say, that you two were at the wrong place at the wrong time, nothing personal" he added. Which made Melenia and Balan look at each other in confusion. "We could just kill you, but we decided to have with you instead..." he said while smirking. Both draenei didn't like how it sounded and they become tense. "Keep in mind, if you don't cooperate with us, we will hurt your children.. or worse..., do you understand that?" he asked in serious tone. Which made Melenia to groan and let out a whimper, while Balan groaned and shifted in anger, but both slightly nodded. "Great!" Buzz said while turning towards female, but stopped in his tracks to look back at Sparky. "Make him watch" he smiled and motioned Diesel to join him.

Melenias eyes went wide as she noticed those males approaching her, she saw their stares filled with sadistic lust. She started to jerk and cry, to which her husband responded by trying to get up again, but stopped as he felt knife against his throat and goblin female, with a smile on her lips slowly moving her finger in front of him as if gesturing ''Nope''. He stopped moving, but continued to groan, he tried to avert his eyes, but goblin female held his head in place to observe the ''show''.

Melenia was whimpering now, she felt their hands all over her body, suddenly she cringed and let out a groan as she felt someone (Diesel) licking her neck and cheeks. Meanwhile, Buzz was at her feet and observed her hooves, while occasionally sliding his hands along her leg on her strong calves. Melenia had turned her head to the side and just looked away,she was whimpering and tears made difficult to see, but there was absolutely nothing she could do, it made her feel horrible, being violated in front of her husband. She closed her teary eyes and tried to distance herself from all of this.

Meanwhile, Diesel was only starting, after licking her cheeks and neck, he roughly grabbed her left breast with both hands and squeezed it. "Mmnmn!" she let out a loud groan, she would have screamed, but the tape completely absorbed her voice. Diesel was groping and squeezing her breast through the dress, until he couldn't hold aymore and pulled the dress down. Velenia gasped, as her huge mammaries were exposed to the lukewarm night air.

"Hey, check this out!" Diesel shouted at Buzz, who looked up and shortly joined him on the other side. Diesel took the hold of her huge breast and queezed it again, forcing huge and painful groan from Melenia. As he did so, he saw small amount of milk to pour out of it. "Jackpot!" shouted Diesel and put his mouth on her nipple and started sucking on it hard. Velenia started to jerk and groan in her tape, while Buzz held her down to ease the motion, keeping looking at the wild action in front of him.

Meanwhile, tears of humiliation started to appear in Balans eyes and goblin female noticed it. "Aww... you feeling left out?" she asked him in sad and mocking tone, while knowing well enough that he had no idea what she was saying. Sparky looked up and smiled, seeing her two partners molesting poor draenei female and suddenly she had a massive grin on her face. She released her hold on his head and stepped in front of him, blocking the view.

"You know... looking them having fun kinda turned me on" she said to the lying draenei, who while being on the ground, still reached about the same eye level as the small goblin female who was speaking to him in some foreign language. Balan looked her in the eyes, trying to figure out what she was talking about. But after a moment, his eyes popped open as he saw what she was doing. "You got me all wet, big boy" she spoke in a sultry voice, while opening the belt of her trousers and sliding them down her short, greenish legs.

Balan couldn't help but stare at her waist area. She had on white thong, that was soaking wet in the under side of it. She giggled after noticing his stare at her privates and proceeded to pull her panties down her legs and picking them up in her hands. "Do you see what you have done?" She asked him in the same sultry voice, while presenting her panties to him, just few inches from his face. Balan started to sweat, at this point he was starting to become nervous and perhaps even aroused? He couldn't tell, but his eyes kept switching between the soaked panties in her hands and the small, green slit between her legs, which was visibly moist from all the arousal. "You want these, don't you?" she asked him, while slowly shaking them few inches from his face. From such close distance he could even smell her arousal, coming from her panties. "Then have them!" she shouted with excitement as she pushed them against his nose and held them there. Balans eyes went wide and he only managed to mumble some gibberish in his tape as they made contact with his face. Suddenly it was difficult for him to breath and he was forced to deeply inhale her arousal, immediately his brain got intoxicated by her strong smell and he even thought that he will lose consciousness. Maybe because of her intoxicating aroma or the lack of air, or maybe both.

After few seconds, Sparky jumped behind him, accidentaly sliding her wet pussy lips accross his upper back, which created a slight moan from her. And took hold of his head, while still holding her panties against his nose, not too hard to cut his air supply, but close enough to force him inhale her scent on each breath. "You like it, don't you, big boy?" She said to him while rubbing her panties against his nose. "You better get used to this scent, because soon you will have the real thing" she said with the same sultry tone.

Meanwhile, Diesel was nursing Melenias breast like a toddler. She was too tired to continue to fight back and just lied there with her head turned away from this perverted rapist and her teary eyes closed. After 1 minute of this humiliation, she felt that someone was starting to push her dress upwards, exposing more flesh of her thick legs to the night air. She tensed and started to whimper again.

"Hey Diesel ! Look at this." Said Buzz as he had pulled Melenias dress up to her waist. Diesel made few more slurps on the breast and extracted his mouth from her swollen nipple, then looked at Buzz, milk was dropping from his lips staining her dress. Buzz pointed towards the draenei female's waist and Diesel's eyes immediately sparked with lust and he jumped to the opposite side of Buzz to observe the sight.

Melenia felt their eyes stare straight at her privates and she felt her stomach starting to turn. She felt humiliated, disgusted and the worst part of it was that it was only the beginning. She was holding her legs close together, hoping that in that way view would be more obscured, but unfortunately for her, sight was even more pleasing, her body looked spectacular. Just after her hooves, she had draenei specific, strong calves, in deep blue color, without a single hair piece, reaching her knees that were very human looking. Above her knees, she had thick and muscular, yet little bit bulky, thighs that were closely pressed together, without a single gap showing. Those beautiful thighs went up to her childbearing hips, in the middle was her neatly trimmed vagina. She had a soft wide line of dark hair above her slit, while anything else was shaven clean.

Diesel's mouth started to water as he was mesmerized by the sight. Due to her thighs being so close together, her vagina lips were pressing hard against each other, making her slit look longer and tighter, like a virgin, but she was far from that, she had given birth twice and was expecting the 3rd one.

Buzz looked at Diesel and smiled "Dig in" he grinned at Diesel, seeing that he was barely containing himself now. "Gonna check her boobies while you are busy down there" said Buzz and went to her chest, while Diesel straddled her thighs and put his hands on both her thighs.

Melenia felt him straddle her and started to jerk to throw him off, but shortly after that, Buzz took a grasp on her right breast and put a knife against her neck, while forcing her to look at him. "Stay calm, or we hurt your kids" he said calmly, but with a hint of anger in him.

After hearing his words she calmed down and turned her face away again, whimpering and expecting the worst.

Buzz smiled and started sucking on her right breast, the same way as Diesel had before on her left. Melenia tensed as she felt his mouth on her breast and groaned, but continued to accept it, she had no choice anyway.

Meanwhile, Diesel was salivating, he leaned in to her trimmed mound and softly inhaled her scent, finding the smell to be very pleasing, he leaned in again, but this time pressing his nose against her tight pussy lips and deeply inhaled her scent. The contact with her privates resulted Melenia to make a muffled scream in her mouth tape and her eyes started to produce more tears. This humiliation was too much for her. Buzz extracted his mouth from her nipple to see what the fuzz was all about, but as he saw Diesel straddling her legs and having his face burried in her mound, he just smiled and turned back to suck on her breast.

Balan felt defeated, he could no longer witness his wife being abused in front of him, instead he was staring blankly at the ground in front of him, panties at his nose wasn't helping either, he felt like fainting due to the potent smell of her juices.

"Alright big boy, I can't stand these two have all the fun, time to work!" she said, while pulling her panties away from his face and stepping in front of him. She pulled up her knife and motioned for him to lay on his back. He complied not really seeing any point of resisting. As he laid down, she went to stand above his neck, giving him a great view of her trimmed, green, wet slit. After that, she took hold of his head and pointed finger towards her pussy. Balan's eyes followed her movement and knew well enough what she was intending. Shortly after that, she put her index finger on her mouth as if gesturing for him to keep silent. Then she slowly kneeled down, so her pussy was just above his mouth and she carefully removed his tape. Just as a reminder of the situation, she immediately put her knife against his neck and lowered her pussy to his mouth. "Start licking!" she shouted at him, while pressing the knife stronger against his skin. "And you better not do anything stupid!" she finished, while slowly grinding her pussy lips against his closed mouth.

Such close distance of her pussy made him intoxicated, but he didn't really had a choice and the knife against his neck definitely reminded him who was in control. With disgust, he closed his eyes and darted out his tongue to lick her pussy. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" she screamed out of pleasure, as the big draenei was starting to eat her out.

Meanwhile, Diesel was starting to lick and taste his wifes vagina. Resulting Melenia to shake her head and choke on her tears. "Mmm.. tasting good.." said Diesel as he kept licking her big blue pussy lips. Buzz was busy with her right breast, he gently squeezed her breast and more eagerly started to suck on her nipple, trying to get more milk out. After few more licks on her pussy lips, he attempted to penetrate her vaginal passage with his tongue, slowly, her lips parted and he managed to slide his tongue inside. Diesel let out a satisfying groan, while Melenia moaned out of humilation. Diesel started tongue fucking her, by sliding his tongue in and out of her tight vagina, he took hold of her hips to give him some leverage.

Buzz had milk all over his mouth, he thought that he had sucked all the milk from her breast. He looked at her and smiled. She had her head turned sideways, away from the act, whimpering and having her cheeks soaked with tears.

Buzz took a hold of her head and forced her to look at him in the eyes. "Now listen up" he said in low voice. "I'm going to remove your tape and you are going to suck my dick" he said. She started to shake her head again, spilling her tears all over the place. In a second he held her jaw in place and pulled out his knife and put it against her neck. "If you don't comply, or try to shout for help OR" he continued louder "attempt to bite me". He said loudly while pressing his knife deeper in her neck. "I will get your kids and kill them in front of you, do you want that?" he screamed at her. She slowly shook her head and new verge of tears started to run down her cheeks. At this point, Buzz had no idea how much tears she could produce, it fascinated him in a way. "Alright" he said and took her bound hands and put them above her head, sticking a wooden pole between the ropes to hold her hands in place, after that he slowly removed her tape.

As the tape was removed from her lips, she made a long sigh through her mouth and whispered "Please...". Buzz only smirked at her pathetic attempts to play on his feelings, he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down. Melenia was greeted by small looking (by her standards) green cock, that was nearly fully erected. It stood about 10 cm long with proportional width. Without any more hesitation, he immediately put it against her lips and tried to show it inside her mouth. She held her lips closed not giving him the entry, while the bad smell of his unwashed prick was making her dizzy.

Buzz was starting to get pissed and put the knife against her neck, this time with the sharp side, almost piercing her skin. After that, she knew that she was defeated and slowly opened her mouth, wide enough so he could penetrate it. Buzz immediately hilted his dick inside her, making her gag. Her eyes went wide and she coughed, she wasn't ready for such rapid intrusion. "Use your tongue and lips you slut" he shouted at her, while firmly holding his knife against her throat "And make sure I don't feel any teeth or I will knock them out of you!" he finished, while starting to thrust in her throat, now in slightly more managable speed. She felt her stomach turn and felt that she was about to puke, but barely managed to hold it inside her, knowing that it would end bad for her and her kids. With huge disgust, she started moving her tongue around his prick and more firmly put her lips around his rod, as he was moving in and out of her mouth. After a moment he stopped "You think that I will do all the work? Give me a blowjob!" he smirked and stood his ground, with his hard prick in her mouth. She cringed, but started to suck him off.

"Get her lubed up for me, will yah?" said Buzz, while starting to ''help'' her, by again, thrusting in her mouth. Diesel looked up and nodded. He spat on his index and middle finger and started sliding them inside her, lubing the insides with his saliva. "Alright you whore, that's enough" Buzz shouted at her and removed his wet, hard cock from her mouth. Melenia made few coughs afterwards. "I will cut the rope on your ankles, if you try anything stupid, you know what will happen." Buzz said to her in low voice. Melenia nodded and laid still.

As Buzz went down to her ankles he looked and Diesel "Get yourself lubed up" he motioned at her, while smirking. Diesel smiled and got up to go to her head and pulling down his pants in the process. Buzz pulled out his knife and sliced the rope binding her legs. Meanwhile Diesel had approached her with his prick in her face. Melenias' eyes went wide, he had much bigger cock than the previous goblin, it was solid 15cm long and much thicker. She started to shake her head, but Diesel roughly took her head in his hands and forced his smelly dick down her throat. She gagged hard, she couldn't even breath for a second, until the goblin started steadily slide it in and out of her mouth.

At the same time, Buzz started to spread her legs wide enough so he could get between them. As he did, he kneeled down and put his thumbs on the sides of her vagina and gently pulled them open. Smiling as the beautiful dark purple canal appeared in front of him, getting tighter deeper it went. He leaned closer and inhaled her scent. "Hmm... she does smell nice" smirked Buzz. "Diesel might be right on something at least" he murmured to himself.

As Melenia was ''busy'' choking on Diesels dick, having problems to breathe occasionally. Buzz started rubbing his prick against her labia, being warm and wet with saliva. She felt his prick at her opening and tried resisting, but Diesel noticed that and instead took her horns harder and started face fucking her, to shift her thoughts away from Buzz.

Buzz smiled seeing what Diesel was doing and after few more rubs started to slide his prick inside her vagina. After 5cm in, he felt that she was dry as a bone, looks like Diesel couldn't lube her up deeper he thought. Oh well, he now used more force to hilt himself fully inside her dry passage. Making Melenia groan, while getting face fucked by Diesel.

If she was fully aroused, she might not even have felt his small dick inside her, but since she wasn't getting turned on by this rape, she was dry as a bone and her vaginal canal was relitavely narrow because of that. She wasn't tight for a Buzz, for obvious reasons of their size difference, but he could still feel her dry walls around his dick and that gave him enough pressure to get off. After few gentle hilts inside her, he started rapidly pistoning in and out of her, slapping his pelvis against her mound in the process.

Diesel was slowing down his pace of face fucking, to hear her painful groans and watch how fresh tears escaped her eyes. Buzz was small, compared to her physique, but due to her lack of lubrication and arousal, he very unpleasantly scratched against her inner walls.

"Oh.. yeah..., that feels good" Buzz grunted, while hammering insider her dry vagina. He went on for 5 minutes before he felt like reaching his end. "There it goes!" he shouted before giving her few more rapid thrusts and with last one, pushing as deep in her as he could and released his sperm inside. Diesel had removed his prick from her mouth for some time now and observed the wild picture of his boss empyting his balls in the poor draenei. He could hear Melenia choke on her tears and see her spasm occasionally, probably due to stress and humiliation.

Buzz laid on her belly for a moment to regain his strength, he was truly spent. He felt the occasional twitch of her body, while having his dick still inside her, which made him smile. He got up from her belly and gently massaged it "good girl..." he said with satisfaction in his voice. Then he slowly started to pull out his limp dick, it extracted from her opening with audible ''squishy'' noise. He sat on her thigh for a moment, before pointing to Diesel. "It's your time cowboy, show her how real men make love" he laughed, before standing up and slowly making his way to her head. Diesel smirked and they switched places. As Buzz returned to her face, he smile seeing her wet, humiliated face. Melenia slowly turned her head to look at him "Please... let us go..." she whimpered. Buzz kneeled down in front of her and gently stroked her hair. "Shhh... soon it will be all over" he said in surprisingly calm and gentle voice. He looked back at Diesel and saw that he was ready, then turning his head back to draenei he started to smirk again. "But first, you will experience real sex" he said with enthusiasm. "No.. no anymore..." she begged. "Don't worry, I will help you" he said and before she could say anything else, Buzz pressed his hand against her mouth to supress her upcoming screams and gestured for Diesel to begin.

Diesel smiled at Buzz and spread Melenias legs little wider, since he was bigger than the previous goblin and he needed more space. He noticed that some of the spunk had started to drip out of her, to which he replied by pushing it back into her opening, to help it stay more lubricated. Then he started to rub his wet cock against her labia. Without any further delay, he put his penis against her opening and took hold of her hips for leverage and firmly hilted himelf fully inside her. Melenia screamed in goblins hand. Diesel was much bigger and wider than Buzz, causing her more pain on the penetration. She was still far from being aroused and having this wider prick stretch and scratch her dry walls, really hurt her.

Diesel held himself fully hilted in her to savour the feeling, she was warm inside and her dry walls put a nice pressure around his dick. After few moments of this delight he started violently thrust in her. If it wasn't for goblins hand, her screams would have been heard in 10km radius. Diesel strongly pushed his dick inside her, making her body to jerk slightly with each hilt he done. He was causing her huge amounts of pain and she thought that she might even faint, it burned between her legs. "You feel so fucking good!" Diesel shouted as he kept thrusting his prick inside. After 1 minute of rough penetration, his thrusts started to become more smooth. Their saliva and Buzzs sperm had lubricated her vagina little bit better, but it still gave her stinging pain with each movement he done.

Meanwhile, Sparky had enough of his tongue and wanted the real thing. "Alright, let's see what you are hiding under there" she got up from his face and kneeled down to his pants.

As she moved away, he saw his wife being raped few meters next to him, it made his insides boil with anger, and tears started to run down his cheeks, because he knew that he can't do anything about it. He felt the female goblin messing around with his trousers, he didn't care anymore, he wanted this nightmare to end. Sparky sliced open his pants and saw his limp dick. "Now what we have over here?" she said with intrigue in her voice. He definitely wasn't the biggest draenei, but for goblin, his penis still looked very solid and massive. It was about 16cm while limp, but proportionally wide. Sparky's eyes went wide and she stuck the knife next to her in the sand. She took hold of his dick in her both hands, only with both hands she could reach it all around it. "Mmm.." she sultry said and immediately started sucking on it. Balan let out a groan and felt himself starting to stiffen as small goblin female, barely could take his limp prick in her mouth.

She stroked and sucked him for 1 minute, before it was getting too big for her mouth and she started to lick on the sides instead. She was afraid to make him any bigger and stopped at 20cm with proportional width. It looked massive. "Alright big boy, I can't have you shout out" she said and put the tape back on his mouth. Then she positioned her drenched pussy over his dick. "Oh boy... this will be close call" she said slightly nervous. She spit in her hand and rubbed it inside her pussy to make it as wet as possible and spread wide her pussy lips, before descending on his massive dick. "Oh fuck!" she screamed as she felt his penis slide first 3cm inside her. His dick was spreading her hard, but she could take it. After accomodating his size, she slid further down. Balan moaned in his tape, even though being disgusted by this act, her pussy felt extremely good around his penis, he felt like being milked. "Little bit more..." she grunted, before having him in 15cm and she felt it reach her cervix. "Oh fuck..." she groaned, having this massive pole stuffed between her legs. She allowed her pussy to accomodate this monster, before she started slowly moving herself up and down his large dick. As she moved, her pussy had done a decent job of lubricating her passage making this penetration possible. "Yes... yes..." she moaned, sliding herself up and down his pole.

Meanwhile, Diesel was sweating. He has been pistoning in and out of Melenia for good 5 minutes, her passage was well lubricated by now, but it was still a tight fit. Drops of sweat, from his forehead, fell down on Melenia's pubic hair as he kept fucking her. Melenia herself was on verge of fainting, pain between her legs had gone numb, she no longer felt his thrusting, now it was a solid, stinging and burning pain.

"Fuck...fuuck.." Diesel groaned, feeling his end approaching. There was loud slap noises as his pelvis hit her wet and sticky mound. Diesel grabbed her hips harder and with last strength made few more hard thrusts in her, slightly sliding her body forward in the sand. Making Melenia flinch on each one.

"Take this!" he shouted and pushed himself as hard and deep as he could, unloading his cum deep in her raw vagina. He fell on her belly, breathing heavily. As he laid on her, he felt his cock still pulsing inside her warm tunnel, occasionally releasing more sperm.

Melenia felt as his spunk filled her body and started choking again. She was close to fainting due to shock and humiliation. As Diesel had rested, he slowly pulled out his limp dick, it exited her abused pussy with an audible *pop*. Diesel sat on his knees between her legs and smiled at Buzz. "Now, wasn't that bad was it?" he asked to the abuse draenei, while turning to look at her. "Oh come on..." he said, while noticing that she had lost her consciousness. Buzz put a finger on her neck, he could feel strong and steady pulse. Oh well, he thought. Probably went out due to all the stress and shock.

Diesel looked at Buzz with questioning look, but he gestured back that it was alright. "We better start moving, so we can still use that powder of yours" he said to Diesel, while pulling up his trousers. As they both started to button their belts, they heard moaning. "Are you for real...?" Buzz asked, seeing Sparky riding that huge cock. "Yeah.. you had... your fun... now.. let me have... mine.." she gasped while sliding up and down. "Fine... just speed up little bit, we don't have much time, don't forget we also have mission to do" Buzz replied, while gathering his equipment. "Alright... alright.." she replied and started speeding up.

It took 30 seconds before she felt reaching her orgasm "Oh fuck... Im coming!" she squeeled and started to jerk on his pole. Balan felt her tiny pussy contracting around his cock and it was too much for him as well, and he came inside her. "Of fuuck..." she moaned, feeling his hot cum filling her already stuffed insides. After 30 seconds, she slowly got up from his pole. Buzz and Diesel were mesmerized by the sight, her tiny pussy was gaping and thick streams of sperm were sliding down her legs and dripping in the sands. She put her hand on her pussy to gather some of the sperm on her fingers, legs were all vobbly, she barely stood. Putting fingers in her mouth she tasted it "Hmm.. not bad" she said while sucking her fingers clean. "Definitely not as bad as goblins" she smirked, while Buzz an Diesel groaned in annoyance and continued to pack their stuff. As no more jizz were dripping from her vagina, she picked up her trousers and pulled them back on.

"Now, let's give that guy sleep potion, before we use powder" he motioned towards Balan. "What about female?" Sparky asked. "No need" Buzz replied with a laugh. Diesel pointed at her and Sparky saw that she was unconsciouss. "Are you for real boys?" she asked, "Such gentlemen you are" she smirked.

As Diesel returned to the unconsciouss draenei he took the last glance at the beautiful sight in from of him. There she laid, with her head turned to the side. Cheeks all wet from tears, her big breasts exposed to the air, her black dress pulled up to her waist. Wet and sticky mound between her slightly spread legs. As he went closer and kneeled down next to her waist, he noticed that her labia had become slightly swollen, probably from all the pounding she had received. And some sperm had begun to leak from her closed lips. He smirked and just smeared that cum over her lips and back into her vagina.

"I'm sure you are thirsty" Diesel heard Sparky say to Balan, as she poured the potions in his mouth. In few moments, he was out as well. Then Buzz took the powder, previously putting on special glove, not to affect himself. And gently rubbed it on the cheeks of draenei female, letting it absorb in her skin, as it was done, he went to the draenei male, to do the same, meanwhile, Sparky came to the female and slightly poured potions on her lips, just to be sure. As they were done, they went to the kids and done the same treatment.

Sparky left the tent along with Buzz. "Oh well, at least they won't remember anything, it was just a weird nightmare" Sparky said in a dreamy voice. "Indeed..." Buzz smirked.

"Alright, let's get them back into tent, we have mission to do" said Buzz and they moved on with the task.

Melenia woke up. She yawned while stretching out and rubbed her eyes, she noticed that she had a strange bad taste in her mouth. But that wasn't all. She had sore feeling between her legs as well. Looking at her sides and seeing her husband and children still peacefully snoring in their sleep, she slowly began to push up her dress. Putting her hand on her mound she felt that it was all wet and sticky. "What the..." she silently whispered to herself as tracing her finger along her vagina lips. After a moment she pushed her middle finger inside and felt that she was soaking wet making squishy noise. She pulled her finger out and looked at it, she couldn't see much in the dim light of the tent, but the substance looked white, she put it at her nose and it smelled strange. At first her thought was that it was related to her pregnancy, but it didn't made any sense, she hadn't had anything similar before. Slight panic and doubt started to rise in her. She slowly got on her knees and silently left the tent, to not wake anyone up. Sun blinded her for a second, but her eyes adjusted and she stood up, straightening her dress and looking around.

It was sunrise, it looked like that sun had barely ascended from horizon, so it was early morning. Nothing seemed to be out of ordinary for her, she was on the same place as night before, the same sandy beach and tent. Small waves were slowly hitting the shore, sea was very calm on this morning.

While Melenia was looking around she suddenly felt tickling sensation between her legs. She pulled up her dress again and held the hem over her waist. The strange, white substance had began to drip out of her vagina on the beach sand, just between her hooves, while staining her inner thighs in the process. Now she was truly worried, something was definitely wrong. She rushed to the shore, while holding her dress up, upon reaching the sea, she got on her knees and started washing her mound. As she was washing her vagina out of this spunk, she couldn't stop to think that it looked like sperm. "No way..." she whispered silently and with panic in her voice. Could she have been raped by the night, she thought. While she was washing the last remains of the white substance out of her vagina, she noticed that her breasts were not hurting as usual. She pulled the dress down exposing them, there wasn't anything unusual about her mammaries, they looked the same as before, except the pain was gone. After she had finished washing her privates, she tugged her breasts back into her dress and took some water in her mouth to get rid of the bad taste in it. After she spit it out few times, she got up and straightened her dress.

She was worried, even afraid. Something had definitely happened to her that night, but she couldn't remember anything. As she walked back to their tent, she looked inside and nothing looked out of ordinary. Neither her husband or children looked harmed in any way and they were happily sleeping like nothing have happened. It didn't erase her doubts though.

She knew that something or someone had sexually assaulted her and it made her stomach turn, maybe spirits? But it wouldn't make any sense, then again... it wasn't like she was an expert in spiritualism, she had no idea of their capabilities. The thought made her sick nonetheless. As much as it made her terrified, she didn't want to worry her husband or children, but she knew for a fact, that they should get out of her as soon as possible.

She got back down between them and pretended to have just woken up. "Darling, good morning" she said silently, trying her best to hide her nervous tone. Balan stirred and stretched himself "Morning" he replied, with casual tone. "How was your night, did you sleep well?" she asked him, slightly worried. "I suppose..." he said, while turning and looking at his wife "Is anything wrong?" he asked her. Now was her chance to explain the situation, but she decided not to, she didn't want to make her husband worried and just hoped to forget this experience all along. "No... not really... it's just my head kinda hurts, can we go home?" she asked with sad tone, trying to sound convincing. "That bad?" he asked her. "Yeah..." she replied.

"Alright, as soon as kids wake up, we depart" he replied and got up to breath some fresh air.

As her husband left the tent, she lied back down and looked at her kids, as they were sleeping. She couldn't get this thought out of her head.

Balan looked at the beautiful sunrise in front of him and streched his arms wide, he couldn't help but wonder, why was his mouth so weird, it had a strange taste in it, but he didn't pay attention to it.

As their kids woke up, Balan and Melenia explained to them that their mom wasn't feeling very well and that they will be heading home, some groans escaped kids mouths, but with understanding they helped their parents to pack all the stuff to go home.

As they boarded ship to Exodar, Melenia leaned against the ship deck and looked at horizon. She hoped that eventually she will forget this day, and she will, she thought. After all, time cures most things, may as well this one too.

And they departed back to Exodar, back to their home.


End file.
